Memories Returned
by Ericnorthmanmylover
Summary: This one shot is set about 20 mins after the Vampire Takeover set in book 8. This is my take on what I wished would have happened.


_Here is a one-shot set 20 mins after the Vampire War in book 8. This is how I would have changed Sookie and Eric's interaction that night. I hope you all enjoy it. I made Sookie's thoughts during her interaction with the Viking are in italics, so that it would be easy for all of you to read. I tried to make them underlined but only a few lines would hold this form, so I gave up._

_Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Vikingglass 25 for all that you do to make my stories easier to read,. _

_I know I have been slacking on my other stories lately and I hope to start working on them again this weekend.. _

**

* * *

**

**All that occurred in my house in the last 20 minutes made me want to take a long vacation and maybe never come back.**

**The state of Louisiana had just been taken over by the State of Nevada. **

**Somehow, Eric was given a chance to pledge fealty to the new King, although the rest of the higher-ups of the state were killed on site, including Queen Sophie Anne.**

**It seems that I might have been the main motivation and deciding factor in keeping Eric from final death. **

**That thought made me a little fearful. I didn't want to be drawn in any further into Vampire affairs then I already was, but I may not have a choice in the matter.**

**I am thankful that Eric, Pam and Bill lived to see another day. I would have felt a great loss at losing any of them but maybe more so if the Viking had perished on my living room floor.**

**I shudder at the thought.**

**I can't believe that Quinn betrayed me. I hear nothing from him for the last month and then he sends his sister to me, a few minutes before the Nevada vamps swarmed onto my property. **

**I am supposed to believe that he couldn't find a way to let me know sooner. If he could send her to me now, he could have found another way to get a message to me. Say, through a phone call.**

**That would have been so much easier than sending his stupid, useless, bitch of a sister to me when he did. Talk about premature ejaculation. How was I ever involved with him?**

**Oh yes! It was because Eric forgot our time together and I wanted to be happy again. I thought Quinn could take away my pain of Eric not remembering our time together and he might have succeeded if I had not learned he was keeping things from me. If he had not been a part of this takeover.**

**We only had sex once and it was good for a release but deep down I knew it would never feel like Eric's body moving inside mine. Could never be as mind blowing, or like a coming together of two souls.**

**My devastation of the loss made me make the decision to harden my heart towards Eric. Being blood bonded to Eric has made it impossible for me to hide my feelings towards him and vice versa.**

**It hurts me deeply to feel Eric's feelings for me. He doesn't remember our time together and he can never be that man for me again. It wasn't the true him and he would be angry to know what he had offered to give up for me. **

**He feels the loss of me but he can't understand why his heart calls out for mine, so he leaves me alone. **

**I know Eric is still here somewhere in my house but I hope it is not my bedroom. I want to go to bed and forget this night ever happened.**

**No such luck. Eric is sitting on my bed with his head in his hands.**

**Eric tells me that he remembers our time together.**

**Oh Shit! Not now! I can't deal with this right now.**

**He tells me that he can't believe he forgot what we shared. What we meant to each other. How he loved me and still loves me.**

**I ran into my bathroom and lock the door. **

**This is too much for me to take in. I turn on my shower and get in. I let the water flow over me as I try to take in Eric's words to me.**

**He can't be in love with me. He is not capable of love. Is he?**

**I soap up my hair and start crying. My heart cries out to be loved by him and only him but do I dare trust him? If I give him a chance, he could break me forever. My heart would not survive having him again, only to have him leave me all over again.**

**I can feel Eric's pain at feeling my pain. He is trying to send me calm and love but I don't want it. If I give in, he will own me; mind, body and soul. **

**There would be nothing left of me in the end. It would be the end of me.**

**I finish soaping up and rinsed off. As I get out of the shower and dry off, I'm hoping Eric has left but I knew in my heart he would be waiting on me to come out.**

**He looks up at me and reaches his hand out to me. **

**He says that we need to talk. When I try to stop him by telling him I am too tired to get into it, he tells me to just listen to what he has to say and that he isn't going to leave the house until he gets the chance to tell his side of the story.**

**I sometimes hate when he is so forceful. **

**Since there is no way out of this, I listen.**

**He tells me that he didn't understand until a few minutes ago why he always felt happy when I was around. Even before the blood bond. It was more than only wanting sex, it was like something vital was missing from him.**

**His not being able to remember what we were to each other, made it hard for him to exist. He wasn't used to the feelings I brought out in him and Pam tried to tell him but he was afraid and would cut her off.**

**He said he should have listened to Pam and what his heart was telling him but he was afraid that it would give me too much power over him and he was not used to feeling out of control.**

**He said he wanted the feelings we had back again. He wanted to feel safe in my arms again. I was his rock when everything was unknown and even though I didn't trust him, I still took him in when he really needed me.**

**_My heart was beating faster and faster. I couldn't grasp what he was telling me_.**

**He was upset that he forgot the touch of my body. All the hidden pleasures and the taste of me. That I had the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen and he could suck them and kiss them forever. He could imagine being lost in my body forever and never wanting to leave it.**

_**I also couldn't forget the pleasures found in his body.**_

**He also said the moment we first came together was the first time he ever felt complete. He had had thousands of sex partners but it was always just a release to him, it was never mind blowing like it was with me.**

**_I didn't like hearing about other women, even if I knew they existed. I did like that I could blow his mind._**

**Until then, he had never wanted one woman and only one woman. **

**_I think I'm going to cry I am so happy. He is making my heart soar but at the same time it scares me to death._**

**Since we were together, even though he could not remember what we were to each other, he had not been able to sleep with other women. He would feed from them but it would frustrate him to no end that he couldn't do anything to get me out of his head.**

**_Surely he is not serious. That was a longtime for him to go without sex. Why didn't he just come to me and tell me his confusion?_**

**He says he knows now that he doesn't want me out of his head and he wants to be my only man. He wants to pamper me, love me, and treat me like I deserve to be treated. **

**He is afraid I'm going to turn away from him and it scares him. He wants me to turn to him and not try to take care of everything on my own.**

**_I want to trust him. Love him always. I want it so bad but the fear of his control and my need for independence is holding me back._**

**He wants to be the only one I turn to. **

**He tells me that I have always been the one he turns to. He said, I am yours. Always.**

**_I stared at him with huge eyes of disbelief. Oh God! _**

**He just gave me all of him. He has laid himself at my feet and given me the power to hurt him like I was afraid he would hurt me.**

**I suddenly start crying and I feel my knees giving out on me.**

**Eric catches me easily and picks me up in his arms.**

**I'm so overwhelmed my hand unconsciously brushes through his hair down to caress his face.**

**I give him a look of pure love and I tell him that I loved him too and that I wanted to try to make us work.**

**I tell him that I am also scared. That a big reason I tried to not let him know about my feelings for him was because he had the power to hurt me worse than anyone or anything.**

**At this point, I begged him to not give me hope of him always being there for me and loving me always unless he was sure. I can't take it if he breaks my heart down the road.**

**He promises me to strive to always be honest with me and that he will never let me go after I am his. **

**Not thinking, I pulled his face to mine as I kissed his lips softly with mine. Our kiss increase until we both fell the need for more.**

**I want him inside of me now. It had been too long.**

**He lowers me to my feet as he strips me of my clothes and I stand naked before him.**

**I help him out of his clothes. I want him to be as naked as I am.**

**He has to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His body is pure perfection and I can't believe that he was mine.**

**He backs us up towards the bed until the back of my knees met the edge. My body buckles back and Eric lowers himself to his knees on the floor.**

**He pulls my legs apart and smells my inner fragrance. He moans out his pleasure and starts licking me. **

**He is remembering how and where I want his tongue. He is flicking my clit over and over until I have enough juice flowing for him to feast on. He kept alternating these two things until I screamed out that I need to come.**

**His voice is husky with desire and he tells me he isn't finished tasting me yet. He tells me I can hold out until he gives me my release. He says the pleasure would be better if I let him do what he wants to me.**

**I relent and let Eric do what he wants...Anything he wants**

**He continues to bring me to the brink of madness over and over again. I want to come so badly my body is thrashing around. I can feel his pleasure in how he makes me feel.**

**He holds me in place as he licks me harder and pushes his finger inside of me. Ohhhh! **

**My body is tightening, getting ready to orgasm. I want to beg him not to stop but I hold my words in.**

**Lick, flick, lick, moving his finger in and out, over and over again. Faster now. He is doing all of these things at the same time. I'm panting and crying as my orgasm hits me and I scream out my release.**

**How did I ever stay away from Eric for so long? I don't think I would have been able to hold out as long as I had, if he had had his full mind and knowledge at his disposal the last time we were together.**

**He continues licking me until my body starts to heat up again.**

**I feel the need to taste him. I want him in my mouth and I want as much of his gracious plenty down my throat. This would be just fine with me.**

**I rise up and push his body down on to the bed.**

**He was not expecting me to be so forceful with him and he smiles in wonder.**

**I lower my body onto his and kiss his lips. I'm kissing my way down to his nipples and sucking on them, a bit softly at first and then I lick them over and over again.**

**My tongue licks a trail down to his stomach and my breast touches his rock hard cock.**

**He says he wants me to wrap my breasts around his cock and milk his come out of him but I have other ideas.**

**I lick his belly button as my breasts keep their soft dance going on his hard juncture.**

**He is moving around and I know I can't keep him in place, so I order him to stop moving and he will get a prize.**

**He smiles at me for my brazenness and lays still. It seems that Eric is now my sex slave and I'm going to make him thrash and beg me to bring him to release.**

**As he lays still, my lips find their way down to his big, massive love muscle. I use my tongue to lick him from base up to his tip. **

**Eric's hands are gripping my sheets but I have not even started to really suck him yet.**

**I am having so much fun.**

**I take him in my mouth as far down and I can manage. My throat milks his cock as my tongue flicks in all directions. **

**With one hand I grab for his balls and with the other one I rub up and down on the part that wouldn't fit in my mouth.**

**He is moaning out as I move my mouth up and down at a continuous but slow pace. I moan out so that he can feel the vibrations from my throat to his area of need.**

**I can tell he wants me to suck him hard but I will make him wait for heaven.**

**I keep up my pace and trick him every few strokes by speeding up, only to slow back down. **

**I can feel when his body has taken all it can handle and I stop teasing him.**

**I pull him out of my mouth and he screams out no.**

**I look up at him. He is looking down at me with so much love and need in his eyes. I tell him he deserves his prize and take him back into my mouth. I suck him hard and with purpose. My hands never stop stroking and my mouth sucks him back and forth until he comes hard in my mouth. **

**He screams out his release and I moan as I swallow all he gives me. I kept sucking on his perfect organ for a few more seconds before I release him from my mouth.**

**He tells me I am a Goddess and that I am his perfect match. **

**He reaches under my arms and pulls me on top of him so that he can kiss me.**

**He flips me over and wedges himself between my legs. He tells me to wrap them around his waist as he enters me.**

**It has been a long time since I have been stretched to the brink by his dick. He wait to move forward until my body opens up enough for him.**

**He starts moving back and forth a little at a time until I need him to move faster. Harder. Deeper. **

**I tell him what I needed and he complies..**

**He is fucking me hard, deep and super fast. He is using his Vampire speed to give me just what I asked for. **

**He is relentless in his quest to own my body. I am building and building towards release. No one but Eric has ever made me feel like this. It is him and only him that can own my body and I am glad he is the keeper of it. I scream out my love for him. **

**He tells me that he loves me too and pumps into me a few more times until we both come at the same time. My body shattered into multiple orgasms. It was a first for me.**

**I laugh out as my body moves uncontrollably.**

**Eric smiles knowingly and laughs out at what he is able to give to me. **

**He moves up the bed and lays his head on the pillow. He reaches for me and draws me to his chest. I feel completely content. I never want this to end.**

**He tells me that he loves me again and that his heart, body and soul is mine for as long as I live a normal human life or for eternity if I let him become my maker and mate.**

**He says he will leave the choice up to me and that I should get some sleep while I can. He plans to wake me soon and take me again.**

**I look at him and smile into his eyes. I look forward to being awakened by my Viking. Now and forever**.


End file.
